minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Towns (5th World)
This is a list of towns that were created in the 5th World of MCPE. This list is now complete as of February 17th, 2019. The location of a town is determined by its home plot. The towns are listed in order of foundation in their respective categories. Former names are listed in parentheses, along with the names of mayors in italics when clarification is needed between distinct towns with identical names. Towns that sill existed before the reset are in bold. Terrestrial Towns North America * Juelapueblo * Washington DC * Pirates * Managua * [[Lesser Antilles|'Lesser Antilles']] * Atlantic Canada * Bahamas * Florida * La Hispaniola * Toledo * Haerodale * Kekistan * GoodbyeGarrett * WestDixie * Detroit * Central US * Los Angeles * QuatTown * Cuba * T1me town * Sofia * Las Californias * Tennessee '(Nashville) * '''New Acadia '(New Dukeshire or New York) * Alabama * '''Canada (Greater Nipissing) * Tamaulipas * Greater-Antilles * True Atlantis * America * Seattle * District of Detroit * ebola * Carolina * The State of Georgia * Karst City * Korean Remnant * West Virginia * Kentucky * Archipelago * Nicaragua * Santiago * Texas * Not Chengtu * Canister Hills South America * BrazilianRepublic * Uruguay * SouthAmerica * Towny * CarribeanTrading * Selva de los Loros * New-MendozaMadrid * Demacixus * SA texas * Guatamalan Islands * Cool Kids * Achdut EtanLee * Buenos Aires * LBD * Colonia Nova Europe * Piedmont-Sardinia' '(Sardinia or Sardisches Reich) * Nouvelle-Aquitaine (Aux en Provence) * Alsace '(Strasbourg) * Nantes * Belgium * Ireland * Vilnius * Warsaw * Norway * Great Britain * German-Confederation * [[Moscow|'Moscow]] * Berlin (DevinFirestone) * Constantinople * French Commune * Eire * Castilla * Gazi Nermany * Cyprus * Belgrade * DenmarkEITU * Karelia * Saint Petersburg * NovaZembla * Sparta * England * Sicily * Ulm * Reyvyavik * Dimocratic Greece (Athens) * Yugoslavia * Valencia * Iceland * SD2022 * RandomFamily * Varana * Portugal * Berlin (jsmen1) * Sarai Batu * Svalbard * Madrid * Palma * Helsinki * Ireland * Denmark * London * Gotland * Wales * Novosibirsk * Oslo * Royaume de France * Hispania (Sevilla) * Sweden * Naples * Budapest * Fort * Blepia Asia * Korean Republic * Caspian Sultanate * Korea * Japan * Beijing * Indonesia * [[Union of Burma|'Union of' Burma]]' '(Burma) * Burman Sri Lanka * New Siberia * Brunei * Irkutsk * Celeste * Chiraq '''(Wahad) * Calabasas * Saint * Bhopal * duggan empire * '''The Citadel * Babylon * Kamchatka * North Korea * Dubai * Israel * Lhasa * Saudi Arabia * Seoul * Kyoto * FelineUnion * Tokyo * Taiwan * Skaro * Vinceria * Atyrau Africa * Alexandria * fuck * Oceanica * CTGTBMF '''(CapeTown) * firenze * Edeltia * Alfaria * Zaire * Ouadane * '''Wakanda (Ngorogoro) * Somalia * Rhodesia * Congo * Nigeria * USSR * Nowhere * DeathNation * Enderia * Socotra Australia/Pacific * Kaiwhakahahaere * Land-of-Toasters * LazyTown * Perth * PickleNick * Mergopolis * Australian State * Emu State * New Guinea * Hawaiian Islands * Oceania Antarctica * Port-aux-Francais * Esperanza * Maw of Drake * Team Plasma * Antra Atlantic * Atlantis Extraterrestrial Towns Omicron Persei 8 * Glitch City '''(Glanz Empire) * '''The Sith Order Abyssus * Holy Totoean Council (Toto or Fort Toto or Kitty Slippers) Space * Neu Berlin Category:Fifth Era Category:Disappeared Towns Category:Town